


Loki's Lament

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Loki's thoughts (regarding Thor) before he fell into the abyss at the end of "Thor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Lament

Standing at the edge of the abyss,  
I show it no mercy,  
Just like you've shown me none,  
Staring into your heat soaked eyes,  
I'm feeling unworthy,  
Like maybe you've won

Staring into the depths of unknown,  
I know there's no greatness  
and that you believe that I can't be,  
Staring into the depths of your light,  
I'm in your shadow,  
And it's hard to break free

Falling into the depths of the abyss,  
I feel like escaping,  
Like I'm breaking the flow,  
Standing in the shadow of your life,  
I can't compare to you,  
And I'm now letting go.


End file.
